


Only Time Will Tell(Orm)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [23]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU
Genre: Atlantis, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Guilt, Humor, Nervousness, Peeping, Protective Arthur, Protectiveness, Self-Hatred, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Orm in his step-father's lighthouse as he hears his mother and his stepfather go to slumber. Orm has been repeatedly sneaking out of the room late in the night. Orm, snuck to top of the lighthouse, unnoticed by his family. He looks in the telescope pointing west. On the horizon he sees the ship coming to the dock, onboard the most beautiful thing than all of Atlantis's beauty,Y/N. Her beauty captivated him he could not help but wonder if she could love someone like him
Relationships: Orm Marius/Reader
Series: DC Femreader! :) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485476
Kudos: 8





	Only Time Will Tell(Orm)

I work for the coast guard after a month on sea. Late at night I walked onto the deck feeling the cold breeze. I always feel as if I'm being watched by someone. I am not sure if I should be frightened or flattered. I drove in my truck to my house up on the road. My neighbors the lighthouse keeper. Thomas has been my father figure for quite some time and his son Arthur my brother figure. My house three stories tall, a circle shape with a domed roof and a large deck on the top story, where my room is. I opened my door taking my hat and raincoat off. I put them on my coat rack. My house is a wreck. I walked upstairs and changed clothes. I sat on my chair in front of my desk with my drawings. I looked at the lighthouse seeing a lamp on. Thomas, is never up this late, unless. I see a shadow to big to be Thomas, I gasp. Someone has broken into the lighthouse! I walked out to my deck and quickly grabbed my binoculars. I look unable to insure my fear. I saw the lamp go out. I took a deep breath. I just can't stand here and worry. I grabbed my phone and called, Thomas. I bit my fingernails feeling nervous and started pacing 

"pick up.. Pick up... Come on, old man"

He answered I took a deep breath in relief 

-"Y/N? You're home? Are you alright? It's midnight, is something wrong? Are you hu-"

"I saw shadows in the, lantern room. I think someone broke in. I don't know what they'd be stealing though" I don't have to see him to know he's rolling his eye's 

-"I'll make sure everything is alright"

"ok, don't hang up on me" 

I waited looking in my binoculars my heart racing. Mabye I should go and help him incase he needs me 

-"I believe I know the culprit, it's alright don't worry we're safe"

I snorted still looking in my binoculars just to make sure. Not that I don't trust the old man, but I worry he's important to me ever since I lost my real dad "let me guess, Arthur was home and decided to give me a heart attack to say welcome back"

-He chuckled "not exactly, tell me how your trip was? Oh, and you can put your binoculars back. I promise we're safe" 

I rolled my eye's he knows me too well. I put them down "it was long, no casualties everything was overall successful. I'm glad to be home though. We'll I'll let you get some sleep, old man, tell Arthur I'm kicking his ass first I see him"

-He laughed "alright, Y/N sleep well, love ya"

"you to, love you too dad"

I hung up and walked to my bed I opened my dresser drawer. I gently smiled seeing a picture of Arthur, Thomas and me on my birthday last year. I laid in my empty bed and try to fall asleep. The following morning I hear my door open 

"Y/N, your favorite person is here! I hope you are not undressed which is a sight, I wish not to see" 

Arthur, of course he just invites himself in. I walked downstairs wearing my pants, sandals, and loose t-shirt. He smiled I smiled shaking my hand. I hugged his neck with my feet off the ground, he wrapped his arm's around me 

"good to see you, Fish-boy" 

He tightly wrapped his arm's around me and put me down "how's my little sissy" 

I know Thomas said it wasn't Arthur but there is no way it wasn't "hmm good, I'm still going to kill you for giving me a heart attack last night" 

Arthur raised his eyebrow in confusion. I spoke has if he should know "sneaking in the lantern room peeking at me to scare me" 

He looked in frustration, then like hes going to kick someone's ass "that peeping asshole!" he ran off

I really hate it when he does that

Arthur's P. O. V

I'll kill him! Slaughter him! I ran to my parents house. I opened the door seeing my parents on the couch. Mom, reading and dad drinking coffee. They saw the killing look in my eye's 

"son, what's wrong?" 

They both stood concerning looks 

"I'll kill him! I'll torture him and feed him to the shark's piece by piece!" 

"who?" mom asked

"Orm! He's been peeping on Y/N! He can't and won't do that she deserves.. She deserves-" 

"better" dad said 

"both of you sit!" mom demanded we sat on the couch looking as if we're the one's in trouble. With dad's hands clasped and mine folded grumbling. Mom stood in front of us "now both listen to my word's!" she took a deep breath "Orm, came here cold, narrow-minded, believing that he would never be able to accept this world. She is changing him, for the better" she looked at us desperately "you must let her save him. I truly believe that you are not going to regret this. Perhaps Y/N needs him as well I'm begging you both not to ruin this for them"

"fine" we both said

Y/N's P. O. V

I sat on my chair in front of my desk drawing. I hear the door knocking, who could that be? I walked downstairs. I sped walk to the door opening. I see Arthur and a handsome, blonde haired man. 

"Arthur, who is this?" 

"this is my friend Orm he'd like to talk to you. Oh and look at the time I need to go to a, meeting. See you two soon oh and don't forget Orm your curfew is at 9"

He clinched his fist Arthur quickly left he looked at me. We both looked at each other unsure of what just happened. He cleared his throat 

"I'll kill him if you'd like me to" 

I laughed "that would be nice, I'll be sure to help you out with that. Come on in, I have coffee" 

He walked in I shut the door we walked to my large kitchen. I opened the cabinet door. I notice him behind me damn this is intense, but a good intense I think. 

"may I help you?" 

I gently smiled and nod "you can get the coffee creamer in the tall cabinet next to the fridge for me" 

I feel his tension he's so nervous surely it's not because of me. Moments later we sat on the couch drinking coffee. He sat with his shoulders slouching. I feel nervous I know who he is, Arthur had told me months ago. I wonder if he feels remorseful and is wanting forgiveness. I can't help but want to help him 

"so your, Orm I heard about you when Arthur and that whole thing about Atlantis. What did you want to tell me?" 

He took a deep breath refusing to look me in the eye "I have been watching you. When you return from your travels. I was captivated by your beauty. I hope you are not angry with me" 

"no I had a feeling someone was, I just never thought you'd be the one to look my way. Actually this may sound a little weird but it's kind of flattering" he looked at me in disbelief "I live 7 months out of the year at sea. I come home alone in this very big house. Arthur and Thomas are my family but when I lay in my bed, I'm alone. I guess what I mean. Is that it's nice to know someone is interested in my beauty other than the jerks in this area" I say and roll my eye's thinking of the time's I've been hit on by idiots 

"perhaps I should not have introduced myself to you as I did. It's nice to know that there is more to you than your beauty" 

I was speechless say something come on! "you too, I mean not that you're beautiful. I mean you are in fact your handsome. Oh I did not just say all of that" we both laughed. I've never seen him smile I like it. I drink my coffee "hmm please tell me something so I can forget my embarrassment"

"well there is nothing good to say about myself" I don't know how but I knew that statement meant deeply to him "perhaps you should tell me of what you have done" 

"well I work for the coast guard, but sometimes I take trips for a few week's, I love the ocean and I love drawing. That's pretty much me" 

"I'm certain there's more than that" 

"same to you, well your curfew isn't until nine" he chuckled "I can show you around town and we can go eat lunch. I can tell embarrassing stories about your brother" 

He smiled and looked at me "I'd be honored to go with you" 

Orm's P. O. V 

Nothing makes since anymore Y/N actually is talking to me. We enjoy each other. I don't understand why she would ever take time for someone like me. For the first time in my life I feel like I am truly happy. Only time will tell if she will fall in love with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read as always thank you for reading and please let me know if I need any improvements! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated:)


End file.
